The Fallen One
by Lucifer aka Lord of Darkness
Summary: After the events of GoF, Harry Potter had disappear without a trace, now, a year later, he came back stronger than ever, and, as a father! Secrets, mysteries are to be reveal! Figuring a very matureintelligentpowerful!Harry.


  
  
  
  
_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. The OCs are mine though.   
  
Summary: After the events of GoF, Harry Potter had disappear without a trace. Now, a year later, he came back stronger than ever, and as a father! Secrets, mysteries are to be reveal, figuring a very mature/intelligent/powerful!Harry.   
  
Warning: OCs, AU, mention of violence and child abuse, cursings!_   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
**THE FALLEN ONE**   
**_Prologue_**   
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore, the ancient headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in his office, looking exhausted, wary and old. He had just came back from, yet, another meeting with the Order. The meeting had last longer than he expected. Five hours.   
  
Lord Voldemord had set another attack, in Diagon Alley this time. At least 30 aurors and order members were kill, 40 were several injured, luckily, they were able to retreat before more lives were taken.   
  
Dumbledore sigh tiredly, it's been a year since the resurrection of the Dark Lord to the said date, many lives were lost, such included one Harry James Potter. However, he wasn't dead due to an attack, in fact, it had nothing to do with any wizard or witches.   
  
At the thoughts of his former student, Dumbledore's figure darken. He could never forgive himself, for it was his decision that cost the boy's life. If he hadn't make the boy stayed with his relatives; if he had listen when the boy begged him not to send him back to the Dursleys; if he hadn't put Harry under their care at the first place......   
  
Hundreds of 'Ifs' running through his mind, every one of them pointed to him, clearly stating he caused Harry's death. No, he did not kill the boy. Not by his hand anyway.   
  
Dumbledore had alway knew blood magic would protect Harry from Voldemord and his Death Eaters, that's why he left the boy with his only living relatives/family. But, he had never thought.....   
  
The boy was dead, gone! Not by the hand of Voldemord, who he tried to protect the boy from. Harry was kill by his relatives, (his uncle for exact), those he thought ought to be protecting the boy; those he assumed would be safe for the boy to stay with.   
  
How very wrong he was.   
  
Dumbledore felt warm liquids running down his cheeks, he didn't bother to wipe them away. It had been a long, miserable year without the boy who lived. That, and the fact that the only Saviour of both the wizarding and muggle world from Voldemord's twisted waft has gone. The Light side though fought against the Dark Lord, but hopes had die along with Harry Potter.   
  
When Harry did not arrive for his fifth year, Dumbledore reckon something wasn't right. Harry's best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had come to him right after they got in the great hall, when after they found their green-eye friend no where in sight after they aboard the Hogwarts Express.   
  
That summer, he had forbid the duo to contact Harry, due to the rebirth of Voldemord. Yet, another one of his many mistakes.   
  
When they, Snape, Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius in his dog form, arrived at number 4 privet drive, and found the house empty, they knew something was terribly wrong. After some days of tracking, they found the Dursleys, however, Harry wasn't with them. Then, after some talk from Sirius, and a truth potion from Snape. They learned the news of Harry Potter's death.   
  
Vernon Dursley had beat his nephew to death, then, to hide the body, he dumped the boy into the ocean from some cliff on some highway in the middle of the night. And also, they learned that this was the first time he had abuse the boy, but this will be the last.   
  
The expressions on Remus and Sirius face was unmistakable, the mixture of denial, grief and pain. Even Snape wasn't his normal self afterward. Sirius had refused to talk to the headmaster since then, and was furious with Dumbledore and he clearly shown his fury. Remus became distant come his former teacher/headmaster, though he had better control over his anger.   
  
Hermione and Ron soon found out, their expressions were like those on Remus and Sirius faces. Hermione cried openly after hearing the news; Ron, like Sirius, had blame Dumbledore, for he too had plead the headmaster, to have Harry moved to the Burrow with his family. He knew a little about the Dursley after his rescued from their second year. Snape hadn't been the same. Since Voldemord had find out he was the spy, for Dumbledore, he didn't need to be so...cruel all the time. And he wasn't always picking on the Gryffindors, now, he was quite fair.   
  
Soon everyone in the magical world found out, (either from the Daily Prophet or Dumbledore's announcement), which included Voldemord, and he wasn't happy about it. Mad even, that Harry didn't die by his hand. He began to attack, muggles and wizards alike, and when he was to face Dumbledore, he would mock the headmaster for his(Alus) own stupidity.   
  
The Weasley family, as well as some of Harry's close friends became withdrawn from the headmaster, although they tent to stay close with each other most of the time. And they never did stop fighting for the side of light.   
  
Dumbledore smiled bitterly at that.   
  
"I am sorry Harry, I am very sorry..." He whispered to himself.   
  
Or so he thought.   
  
"Don't be Professor."   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
_CLIFF!! HAHA!!   
I know it's a little short, but hey, it's only the prologue! So what do you think? Shall I continued? If so, please review, tell me what you think^^_   
  



End file.
